Waiting for you ( JR & Sue Ellen)
by TexasRose001
Summary: Love story between JR and Sue Ellen
1. Chapter 1

At 6 o `clock Sue Ellen had to get up early. She was in New York for a few days and stayed in her favorite hotel. The Plaza Hotel. She was there for business reasons for Valentine's lingerie. She was glad not to be at home since she had a big fight with JR again. She is traveling alone and even refused Nichola's company because she didn't want being involved in a short time romance just to alleviate her pain . She was an intelligent, beautiful looking business woman and since she is here she became a lot of offers from men she worked with but never allowed herself more than a dinner with some of them. She loved JR from the first second they met and didn't want anybody else in her life but all his cheating cast a shadow on their relationship.

" Good Morning, Mrs. Ewing! Said the young boy who delivered the breakfast for Sue Ellen.  
" Thank you Randy, nice to see you again this morning!" said Sue Ellen with her friendly smile as she knew that Randy felt in love with her since she's here.

" Oh, Mrs. Ewing, here are some roses that we received with a letter on it from a mysterious someone." Said Randy as he put the breakfast table on her bed.

" Oh, what a surprise! Thank you for bringing it me! You can go Randy. I have everything I need" said Sue Ellen as she gave a kiss on Randy's cheek.

" I..I… if you need something lady. Let me know! Stuttered Randy as he left the room with a big grin.

Sue Ellen didn't know who the man could be who sent her these beautiful roses and in the letter were only these words: " _At nights The Empire State Building is the nearest thing to heaven in this city. With Love_ "  
Sue Ellen didn't know what to do with these words but theses yellow roses smelled wonderful. It seemed to her that they are sprayed with the perfume JR like the most on her.

" Are they from…from him? Asked Sue Ellen herself while thinking about which of her dates probably could sent her the gift this morning. She went out with a lot of them but how they could know that she has a weakness for yellow roses since her childhood and there is the thing with the perfume. And what this message means?

She didn't have much time to thinking about these things, she had to go to her meeting. She arrived in the restaurant in her beautiful red dress she bought last year in Paris with her hair left open.

" Good Morning Mrs. Ewing, hope you are ready to discuss the project I was speaking about the last time.

" Good Morning Mr. McIntire, I'm sorry that I'm late, I had a quiet interesting morning.

" Of course no problem. Here are some documents…"

While Mr. McIntire was speaking to Sue Ellen who was more by the morning happening than her meeting she suddenly looked out to the window which had a directly view to The Empire State Building.

" Mrs. Ewing? Have you understand everything I explained?"

"Oh, I'm…of course, I was just in thoughts" said Sue Ellen with a sigh as she support her head with her hand.

" I see!" said the man with a laugh.

" Now if you like I would love to invite you for a dinner tonight. It's not for business."

" I don't know, you're very kind but I think I will have something else to do tonight!"

" That's a shame. I really enjoy your company. I don't have every day the pleasure to have a woman like you around." Said the man as he stood up.

" It was nice to meet you too and I will call you after I read the documents" said Sue Ellen who found the man quiet attractive but she had her reasons not to get involved in something more".

After the meeting she went home and and took a bath to become a clear mind. She was thinking about what is JR doing in these days and although she hoped she's wrong she was sure he's with an another woman. Or maybe not? The message she received didn't get out of her mind and there was a crazy idea she had what it probably means but that sounded too impossible to her. She went back and forth in her room in the afternoon, tried to reading Mr. McIntire's documents and watch some TV but she was too confused to do anything.

At 9 o' clock in the evening she made a decision. She put some make up on her grabbed her fur and sat in a taxi.

" Where do you want to go lady?"

" To The Empire State Building, please! "

It was a cold winter evening and it began slowly to snow. She ran to the roof of the building but it was empty at this time. She looked around but she couldn't see anybody. As she was on her way to turn back she suddenly heard a voice behind her that took her breath away.

" Sue Ellen? I hoped you would coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh my God, JR?!" What…what are you doing here and…" asked Sue Ellen in her confusion as she looked in JR 's eyes.

" I know I hurt you the day before you departed and I had to come here to you tonight."

" But how did you know I'd come here?"

" Well because I'm married to you for such a long time" said JR with a smile.

" I don't know what to say JR, but why here? "

" Look at the expanse Sue Ellen. Look at all the lights and look above to the sky." Said JR as he embraced Sue Ellen from behind. She looked above as some snowflakes gently caressed her face.

" It's beautiful JR." " The most beautiful place at night in New York."

" Come Sue Ellen. " You're certainly hungry" Said JR as he softly took her hand.

They went down from the building and hand in hand they walked through the city while it was still snowing.

" Look Walter! What a beautiful couple!" said an old woman to her husband as JR and Sue Ellen walked past them and couldn't keep to smile to each other.

He led her to an elegant restaurant that she didn't know before. A lot of guests where there and the waiter led them to a table with a chit on it with the words: Only JR& Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen's beauty was evident in the whole room. She wore a short black dress with her hair pinned up and threw her legs over each other. Tonight she was, he felt, the lady he once married.  
They giggled and laughed and talked about old times and didn't realize that everybody has gone a long time ago.

" Oh, it's late JR. We should go before they kick us out!" Said Sue Ellen with a childlike laugh.

" Don't worry Sue Ellen. I rented the restaurant for us tonight"

" You can't be serious, you really were sure I would coming."

" At least I hoped. You can't imagine how much I love you!" said JR as he stroke her hand.

" Please JR, I'm not ready for that yet! Said Sue Ellen as she stood up and went to the piano which was placed in the middle of the room. She slid her fingers over the keys as JR went behind her and caressed her stomach.

" You played wonderful music on it when you were younger, can you remember how much I loved listen to you in our honeymoon?

" Well JR, times are changing." Said Sue Ellen as a tear flowed down her cheek. She was so young and naive when they married and she felt so often she's not the woman JR wanted and drinking was the only release.

" I know what you mean darlin and I realized how much I hurt you but I want to change myself."

" Oh JR, you will never change yourself. You will always hurt me with the things you do but it's only my fault that I love you so much. It's only mine." While saying these things he grabbed her hair and gave her a passionate kiss.

They were here in New York alone in a restaurant and she was too beautiful tonight that JR could let her go.

" Don't talk about that tonight honey, Let it happen."

Sue Ellen knew that one night couldn't deny all the pain and suffering she went trough over the years but her heart wasn't strong enough that night to go away. JR put her on the piano and pulled her legs close to him as he started kissing her neck.

" No, JR, I can't…hear you? I can't...whispered Sue Ellen as he pulled herself tight to him while unzipping his shirt.  
The snow trickled quietly into the night, while JR and Sue Ellen gave themselves to their love.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning Sue Ellen woke up alone in her bed. She asked JR to stay in an another hotel since she didn't know what to do next. She was still exhausted from the togetherness and her inside trembled beautifully when she thought about their passionate lovemaking. The previous evening seemed to her as a dream from which she would never wake up but the reality to going back to Southfork and continue the life as a neglected and deceived wife and woman felt much more painful for her .

While she was in thoughts Randy knocked on her door. " Good Morning Mrs. Ewing! Hope you had a good night, it seemed to me you wasn't here until late"

" You're right Randy, I was out the last night and I suppose it was late when I came back" said Sue Ellen gushed.

" He's a lucky man!" answered Randy.

" Why do you think I was out with a man? Asked Sue Ellen with a smile.

" Well Mrs. Ewing, because I hadn't seen you smile so brightly since you're here. He must be a very special someone."

" Well Randy, it's much more complicated, you're too young to understand thinks like these yet" said Sue Ellen as she went to combing her hair.

" What is so complicated about true love?" asked Randy confused

" It is Randy when you are in love with a man like JR. It is! " Said Sue Ellen as she looked in her mirror.

" Tell your JR if he is stupid enough not to want you I would love to take his place." Said Randy determined.

Sue Ellen couldn't keep laughing. " Oh Randy, what a sweet declaration of love and I will tell my JR that he must beware"

Randy was red in the face. " I must go Mrs. Ewing but I mean it seriously, you're a wonderful woman, not like all the girls I was out with"

" I appreciate it Randy. I will call you if I need something"

Randy left her room and Sue Ellen just shook her head. " Oh boy, I hope he will find the right girl someday. He's such a good guy."

While she was smiling she suddenly heard her phone ringing.

" Hello?"

" Sue Ellen? I'm glad I could reach you, here's so much hectic in Atlanta. Valentine's lingerie is going to be a big business over here."

" Nicholas? Is that you?" asked Sue Ellen surprised.

" Well Sue Ellen, in your absence I went to Atlanta to meet some of our partners and they're amazed by your collection. You have to come here as soon as it's possible."

" I can't go there now, I have meetings here also and…" answered Sue Ellen as she was confused from this suddenly phone call.

" It's a big deal Sue Ellen, we want to continue your project here in Atlanta and you have to be here" said Nicholas while he hoped to persuade her to come over.

" How long I should be there´?"

Well to be honest, you had to move here. You had to live here if you want to run this business. You could be a very successful business woman Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen's breath stopped. Should she really move to Atlanta and leave Southfotk, her son and of course JR behind? She had to clear her mind first.  
She put the phone on and started thinking. She doesn't have many friends in Dallas who could miss her if she wouldn't live there and John Ross loves Southfork more than anything but he still could visit her sometimes but what is with JR? Would he really let her go? For the first time in her life she could be free, an independent successful woman far away from the sorrowful wife. She had to make a decision. Herself or JR?

n the afternoon she called JR for a meeting in the Central Park. It was a cold December afternoon and the ice was frozen everywhere. They sat on a bank as Sue Ellen gently took his hand.

" JR, I have to tell you something. I don't know how to start, I spoke with Nicholas today and he told me I have to go to Atlanta." Said Sue Ellen while her body trembled from the fair what JR will answer.

" Atlanta? It's for your work right? I'm so proud of you that you stepped so well into this business." Said JR as he caressed Sue Ellen's fingers.

" Oh JR, you don't understand, if I would go I would stay there… probably forever…or at least for a long time.." Said Sue Ellen as she pulled her hand away from him.

JR looked in her eyes as he couldn't understand what she want to tell him and asked:  
" Forever? Why do you say things like these Sue Ellen? We just reconciled and we love each other ! Sue Ellen? We love each other!" answered JR while his breathing became faster.

" I love you JR but that isn't enough anymore. I have to think about myself first. For the very first time in my life I have a chance to think about myself and not about others as I always used to do."

JR had to fight with his tears. He hurt this woman so many times in their life and now how he could say to her not to go? Not to follow her dreams, not to be happy. He has to let her go. It's the least he can do.

" Well my darlin, if it's that what you want to do I will not stay in your way. I did it already too much." Said JR while his eyes filled with tears.

Sue Ellen was shocked. She expected everything but not that. Secretly she hoped so much he would persuade her not to do that. She thought he loves her too much to let her go.

" I'm glad you say that JR. You make my decision much easier. I will call Nicholas that I will be there as soon as I can. "Said Sue Ellen as she pulled herself more away from him.

" Please go away Sue Ellen, I want to be alone" yelled JR suddenly to her. He could feel a strong sting in his heart that he never noticed before but he was too proud to let her watching him crying.  
Sue Ellen stood up as JR grabbed her arm. " Can we see each other before you depart? I want to be with you, the last time Sue Ellen, please"

Sue Ellen didn't know what to feel but she knew she had to be with him before she probably left him forever.

" Prepare yourself a bit Sue Ellen because I want to led you out tomorrow night"

She didn't answered just shook her head a bit that she wants to go out with him.

She went away in silence while JR was sitting there watching her going away as it began to snow and a cold wind went through the park. He put his face in his hands and started crying. It was an unbearable pain he felt. He just cried...


	4. Chapter 4

The next evening Sue Ellen prepared herself for the meeting. She slept very badly since she didn't know why JR hadn't tried to persuade her to stay with him. She called Nicholas that she will be in Atlanta tomorrow. She also spoke with John Ross on the phone that she won't come back to Southfork but she had to promise to call him every night before he goes to sleep. He was  
too little yet to understand the things her mama went through, he just loved her with his little heart and soul. Sue Ellen loved her son with the deepest mother love that's possible but at this time in her life she had to follow her own way.  
She looked in the mirror to observe her dress the last time as JR knocked on her door. He knew that this is going to be the most painful evening in his whole life. The last time with his wife. His love. He hoped he will be strong enough during the evening that Sue Ellen would not notice it.

" Are you ready Sue Ellen"

" I think so, but tell me, where do you want to go with me?"

" You will see it!" answered JR with a smile.

He gently took her hand as they went to a taxi and drove away...

" Well, here we are!" Said JR as he helped her out of the car. At this moment he remembered the day when they first met. She was sitting with the other girls in the Beauty Pageant room and he looked at her and asked her for a date. She turned to him as hetook her hand to help her to stand up .That was the first time he touched her. It was love. He knew it from the beginning.  
Sue Ellen looked around. It stopped to snow and the ice shined beautifully in the moonlight.

" What are we doing here JR?"

" Look at the ship my dear" said JR as he pointed to that huge ship not far from them . It was _The Queen Elizabeth 2_ that arrived tonight in New York from a long journey.

" Oh my God, you will take me there? I don't know what to say JR."

" I remember you said me once that you would love to visit a ship like that one day. Well this will be that day. I organized everything for us tonight" said JR as he touched her hip and they went to the ship.

He led her in a room that was much smaller than the others on the ship but it had a beautiful view to the water. There was only a little table for two persons with three candles.

" Oh JR, how beautiful is this? And you made that only for me?" Asked Sue Ellen while she looked out the window and admired the water. She wore an elegant white dress with the matching jewelry and as the lights from the water reflected on her face JR found that she's more beautiful than he ever saw her. Or maybe never noticed her in that way.  
They sat to the table and JR served the food. He ordered her favorite sea food tonight that she loved so much in their honeymoon. They ate quietly without too much words but JR looked at her when she was eating but didn't want to look in her eyes. He didn't want to see how she felt being with him but hoped she would tell him during the night.  
After the dinner JR stood up and asked Sue Ellen if she would like to come out for a walk on the ship.  
It was very cold outside but JR covered her with her fur.

" Have you organized everything for your flight Sue Ellen?"

" I hope so. I will send someone to Southfork to bring me a few of my clothes in the next days . Would you make me a favor JR?" asked Sue Ellen quietly.

" Everything you want"

" Come out to the airport in the morning. I bought a stuffed teddy for John Ross and I want you to give him when you're back to Southfork. I want that he has something that remembers him of me every night when he fall asleep." Said Sue Ellen thoughtfully. JR took her hand and caressed it gently.

" I will but you can visit him anytime you want and he can fly to you too."

" I know but he's so young. He has to know that I love him. Even if I'm not with him."

They stopped and looked into the water.

" I hope you will find your way Sue Ellen. I suppose you will stay with Nicholas there, right? Asked JR as his breathing became more heavy. He knew that she will find someone else. If not Nicholas but someone else will take his place. That was the biggest pain he had to endure at that moment.

" Oh, JR. You know I'm not going there because of Nicholas. It's only for my work. My career." Answered Sue Ellen determined.

" Come Sue Ellen! Allow me a dance with you" answered JR with a smile as he leaned himself toward to Sue Ellen.

" Dancing? Here? Without music? Come on JR!" Sue Ellen laughed.

" Why not? It's our last night together." Answered JR.

He took her hand and they began slowly to dance on the ship. Sue Ellen snuggled herself gently to him. He was afraid she would notice his fast heart beating but she told him nothing about it. JR closed his eyes and thought about how his life could be without her. He cheated on her and allowed her to drink and now when she wants to go he realizes how much he loves her.  
They were there dancing for a while as Sue Ellen suddenly looked up to him with a tear in her eye and asked " You really allow me to go?"  
He looked in her big wet eyes and answered in a quiet voice " Yes Sue Ellen. You can go. I won't do anything against it."  
She lowered her head as it began slowly to snow.  
" It's late JR. It's better I go back to my hotel now. I have to get up early." Said Sue Ellen as he pulled herself away from him and run crying away.  
JR stood there and whispered quietly. " I love you!"

The next morning for JR was hectic. He overslept but knew he has to go to the airport for John Ross's teddy. He grabbed his clothes, forgot to take a shower, sat in a taxi and went to the airport.  
Sue Ellen was already there but she couldn't see JR. She waited to the last minute but he didn't arrive. She decided to let the  
teddy there with a chit on it from her new address in Atlanta. She gave it to a stewardess that she should give it JR when he she was on her way to go to board she suddenly heard JR yelling to her

" Wait Sue Ellen, come back, please! I love you! We belong to each other Sue Ellen! I can't be so stupid to let you go away from me!

But it was too late. She had to go to board and even refused to look back to him as she knew if she would see him now she couldn't fly away.  
JR stayed there and knew he arrived too late. Sue Ellen will probably never come back to him because he was too afraid to acknowledge her how much he need her. And love her.

" Sir? You should go home now. It's late" Said a stewardess who noticed that JR is still there and it was going to be dark.

" You were here all day. Here's the teddy Mrs. Ewing left here for you but she was disappointed she couldn't give it you personally."

JR took the teddy and went to his hotel back. He didn't know how to feel, the whole day his thoughts were by Sue Ellen. He sat on his bed and called Southfork that he will be there the next day. It was no reason for him to stay in New York any longer.  
He arrived early at Southfork the next day and John Ross yelled from the excitement as he saw his daddy arriving.

" Daddy! You're here! I have to tell you what I and Christopher played yesterday, it was.."

" Wait my son! You can tell me everything later but first give me a bear hug!" smiled JR as he was happy to see him again.

" Is mommy really not coming back?" asked John Ross worried as he looked up to his daddy.

JR gently put him on his knee and caressed his hair. He tried to keep strong as he didn't want crying in front of his son.

" No John Ross. Mommy is in Atlanta now for a long long time"

" She doesn't love me anymore, right?" asked John Ross thoughtfully

" Oh, don't say that my son. Your mommy loves you more than you can imagine but she's a very important lady there in Atlanta and…stopped JR as he picked up the teddy.

" This is from her. The teddy should remember you of mommy every time you play with it and she promised me she will visit us very often."  
John Ross looked to the teddy but threw it away and run yelled into the house.

" I don't want a teddy. I want my Mommy! Hear you? I want my Mommy with me!"

JR was sitting there without saying a word. He lowered his head and whispered quietly

" I was so stupid to let you go my dear! You don't know how much I love you! You have to come back to us!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was a lonely day for JR. He had to face with the truth that Sue Ellen won't come in any minute to argue with him because he has only Ewing Oil in mind. But on this day he would have nothing against it. Bobby and Pam were on vacation and Miss Ellie moved to Clayton to his ranch as she couldn't stand his behave towards Sue Ellen anymore.  
In the evening JR prepared some cookies and milk for John Ross as he tried to calm him down. He was such a sensitive boy and JR knew he has to be there for him more than ever.

" John Ross? Would you allow me to come in?" asked JR softly as he knocked on his door. John Ross didn't answer as JR entered his room.

" I made you something to eat. You hadn't eat anything the whole day"

John Ross was sitting there on his bed in his stripped pajamas with a bowed head.

"I'm not hungry. Please leave me alone daddy!"

" I know you miss your mother but she isn't here with us right now. But I promise you we both will have a great time with a lot of fun together!" Said JR with a smile as he put John Ross's dinner on his table.

He looked at the cookies that his father lovingly prepared for him but then he looked up to JR and said in a weepy tone

" Mommy always made sandwiches for me and gave me a goodnight kiss as she brought it in my room. "

JR didn't know what to do. It was their first night without her but they both miss her already too much. He had to promise his son that everything will be alright even if he knew it will never be the same without his wonderful Sue Ellen at Southfork.

" I know my son. Would you like to speak with your mommy?" Asked JR as he stood there in the door to go down to the living room to call Sue Ellen in Atlanta since she left her address there for him on a chit.

" Oh yes! I have to tell her that my train was much faster than the new one that Christopher became from Uncle Bobby!" said little John Ross excited but with a yawn.

R went down with a smile and couldn't wait to call Sue Ellen as he knew how happy his son would be to hear her voice. He called her number but it wasn't Sue Ellen who picked up.

" Yes" ?

JR's heart stopped. He had to expect something like that but at this moment the voice hit him more than he thought.

" Mrs. Pearce? Is that you? I would like to speak with my wife if you don't mind!"

After a half minute of silence Nicholas finally answered " Good evening Mr. Ewing. I'm sorry but Sue Ellen doesn't have time to speak with you right now. She is combing her hair in the bedroom. We're going out to dinner tonight!" answered Nicholas proudly.

JR had to calm down his inside. If it would be not enough to endure that his love isn't coming back to him anymore, a new man will already take his place. He was too much hurt to be able to continue a longer conversation with him.

" I wish you both a good evening and tell Sue Ellen she should call us as soon as she has time. Tell her John Ross is very excited to speak with his mother."

" Of course I will. Oh, I have to go. Sue Ellen is yelling to me that I should help her to close her dress. Good night. " Nicholas hung up the phone and JR was sitting on the couch alone with his thoughts.

" To close her dress… if you ever dare to touch my dear I …I.." while he tried to suppress the imagination what Nicholas and Sue Ellen could do during this night he suddenly realized that John Ross is waiting for him alone in his room. He went back to him and as he opened the door he saw his son falling asleep. He quietly went to his bed and gently covered him as he caressed his head. He took the teddy that Sue Ellen left there for him and slowly placed it in his arms. " Mommy loves you my son. You should never forget that! What would I do to hold her close in my arms again, even for a minute. She's my everything my son but it was too late for our love! I didn't treat her like she has to be treated and I can't take her present happiness away. She deserves something better than I was." He stayed to sitting there in the dark for a while in silence while he was in thoughts by Sue Ellen….

In the same time in Atlanta….

" Who have you spoken Nicholas?" Asked Sue Ellen who was reading a few documents in the living room. She was tried from the day but Nicholas necessarily wanted her to read some of the documents he was working on during her stay in New York.

" It was JR. He called to ask if you arrived safe here in Atlanta."

" And why you didn't call me to the phone?" Sue Ellen was surprised why Nicholas did that. He knew how much she looked forward to speak with her son.

" I wanted but they were in hurry. They went out if I understand it right"

She was silent for a moment but then she asked curious " They went out? Really? Only my son and JR?

Nicholas went back and forth before he answered with a serious facial expression " I don't think so, he sounded quiet excited and you know what that usually means…"

Sue Ellen couldn't believe it. Although she knew that JR let her to follow her own way it was inconceivable for her that he would go out with someone else that soon. She still loved him but she tried to push these feelings away for some reasons since she was with him in New York.  
Nicholas saw how much the happenings hurt Sue Ellen as he sat next to her. He took her hand and whispered quietly in her ear " Everything will be alright Sue Ellen. I'm here for you!" He turned her head to him as his lips softly touched hers. Nicholas was a great company to her and she admired his work that he did for Valentine's lingerie but her heart made her clear she shouldn't do anything what she probably regrets the next morning. She pulled herself away from him as she stood up nervously.

" Stop Nicholas. We shouldn't do that. I like you very much but not in that way."

Nicholas looked at her like he couldn't understand why she refuses his closeness.

" Why not Sue Ellen? You are free. You can do anything you want and JR will never stay in your way anymore. Let's have us some wonderful time"

Sue Ellen stayed there like frozen and couldn't believe Nicholas said that to her. She was never a woman how could made love to a man she wasn't in love with and her truly deepest feelings still belonged to JR and at this moment she felt she would go back to him right now and promise a new and better life together . But she didn't do it. JR gave her so many times the feeling she doesn't deserve to be his wife and_ she knew he has to do something for her, something that she would know at that moment that only that man could do that for a woman who loves it with truly heart to forgive him one day._  
She asked Nicholas to leave her apartment although she felt an indescribable desire to feel a man's warm touch again on her trembling body that night.  
The days passed and JR and Sue Ellen didn't hear anything from each other. John Ross went to Miss Ellie and Clayton for the Christmas holidays and JR was all alone at Soutfork. They didn't call each other but had written letters that they never sent because each of them waited for a one from the other.

New Year's Eve was especially hard for JR. Shortly before midnight he took a glass Bourbon and sat outside to the pool. A mild wind went through the Ranch as JR closed his eyes. It seemed to him as he could feel Sue Ellen's presence around. He remembered all the little million things he loves so much on her even if he argued with her so often. He knew she never notice it but he loved to observe her when she was laughing. It was a laugh that melted everyone's heart who heard it. She was the nicest and most cheerful lady he ever met in his whole life but he had to face with the truth that he didn't made her laugh for a long time. The magic from her wonderful laugh was more and more silently over the years because of his behave and now he knew she's in the arms from an another man. His glass suddenly fell on the floor as some tears flowed down his face. It was midnight as he looked at his watch but didn't want to get up. He sat there until dawn looking at the pool's water and being by Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen couldn't sleep for a second. She put on her bathrobe and went to her balcony. She looked at the expanse as she thought of JR. What is he doing? Who is with him?  
She spent New Year's Eve alone in his apartment and even refused Nicholas with her although they were together so often the last time. It was only business between them except one night as Sue Ellen needed someone to be with her. She doesn't regret the togetherness with him but promised herself it was the only time. She wasn't even sure if she would ever find someone again who makes her feel that good like JR made her when they made love. It was a special feeling she felt every time she was with him that she knew she will hardly find again with someone else.

A few days later JR became a call that he had an urgent meeting in New York with one of his partners for Ewing Oil that he couldn't cancel. He prepared himself for a few day stay in New York and went over there to meet him in The Plaza Hotel for a dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

The following evening JR arrived for his meeting in The Plaza with Mr. Johnson who was already there waiting for him. He knew he has to look ahead at least if only because of his son he has to lead a normal life again. It was too late to regret any decision they had made. He had Ewing Oil and that was the only thing at this time he felt he can be proud of . After dinner they were sitting in the lobby for closing a business on which JR was working before all the happenings between him and Sue Ellen. While he was talking to Mr. Johnson he suddenly seemed to hear a quiet twittering on the other side of the lobby. He looked around as he noticed a cage with a bird in it that one of the staff placed in the room in that moment. It is certainly to entertain the guests he thought with a smile as he turned back to his meeting didn't pay much attention on it. As Mr. Johnson signed up the papers JR had to look back to the cage for some reason. He observed that little bird for a while but it was Sue Ellen again who came into his mind. How much she loves listen to the birds singing. She was excited like a child every time she saw one flying around but at the end it always came down to her hand. Sue Ellen had the sensitiveness from a child but the charisma from a woman. When he looked in her deep big hazel eyes there was always a sadness even if she felt happy in that moment, there was something he never really seemed to understand as her smile told him that everything will be alright. She was gifted with a smile that was the reflection of her soul. She only had to smile at you with that naturedness to forget about your worry and be completely by her. That was Sue Ellen. A very unique, beautiful looking woman and JR remembered with such a great fondness how fast his heart beat in those moments as she brightly laughed at him from happiness she felt from the things around her.

After Mr. Johnson leave they meeting JR was sitting alone in the lobby while pressing his hands together as thousand thoughts went through his mind that made him almost insane. That was what the beauty from Sue Ellen does to her. Engrossed in this thoughts he didn't realize that he was observed from the other side of the lobby from Randy, the breakfast deliverer for Sue Ellen who immediately noticed from his 20 years life experience that something hurts this man. He instinctively had to think about Mrs. Ewing, the very beautiful lady he liked so much and was sure that the Sir on the other side certainly lost a woman like she was. He could feel it.

In Atlanta…

" I forgot to tell you Sue Ellen that I have to go to New York for a few days because of our company. Would you like to join me? I would love it" asked Nicholas who spent more and more time in her apartment. Nothing happened between them since that one night but Nicholas explained her she has nothing to shame since he know how much a woman needs physical closeness after an unrequited love.

" New York? I don't know Nicholas. You know my present situation and New York isn't my first choice right now and…" While Sue Ellen tried every excuse not to fly with him to New York, Nicholas gently took her hand as he deeply looked in her eyes like in the night they were together.

" Look Sue Ellen. It was your choice to leave JR. And I see how better you feel yourself since you aren't in his possession anymore"

" Better?" asked Sue Ellen herself. If only he knew. But how could someone else understand what is going on between her and JR. The love they had for each other was bounded to their hearts from the first second of their encounter but she should face with the truth they weren't destined to be with each other. They only hurt each other. This was the biggest punishment their love could do to them.

She wasn't mad about Nicholas since he was the only one at the moment who could put a smile one her face again with his presence after her sorrows. She finally agreed to be his company in New York as he made her clear that the shadows of her past with JR shouldn't determine her current life without him. They packed some clothes and flew to New York on Monday.

JR was sitting in the Plaza's lobby Monday morning with a glass vodka in his hand and the morning paper while he made plans which of his old friends he could visit today in the city. These days were especially hard as everything remembered him on the time with Sue Ellen. He was surrounded by the memories that made him even more consciously how much he missed her. He could feel that the longing for her governed every inch of his body and mind but he couldn't do anything against it. He loved her still too much.

As he lifted his head from the paper to ask for an another drink from Randy he suddenly smelled that lovely perfume that you could smell everywhere in the lobby. It seemed to him the fragrance posses all the memories that bound him to Sue Ellen. It was a _Ralph Lauren_ one and as he looked around, his eyes stooped again by the bird cage. But this time it wasn't the bird that aroused his attention but the lady who stood in front of it in that huge hat as her fingers playfully caressed that little creature. He only could see her from behind but that body, the legs, the way she stood there and the bound between her and the bird were too familiar for him. He had to sand up to prove himself if he's right.

With slowly steps he approached the woman and with his heart in the throat he tapped her shoulder " Excuse me lady, I thought you were..." as he spoke out these words the woman turned her head to him and as her face was visible from the hat JR's heart stopped for a second.

" Sue Ellen! You? What..what are you doing here?"

Sue Ellen looked at him with a facial expression like she couldn't believe who is standing besides her as all the different emotions flowed through her body by seeing JR again.

" JR! I'm… I'm here because of some business reason but…but what are you doing here?

" I'm also here because of Ewing Oil. I had an important business to close but tell me, are you alone here?"

At least JR hoped there was nobody who accompanies her but it felt so good for him seeing his wife again, even after all, he couldn't feel himself uncomfortable in Sue Ellen's presence.

" I'm here with Nicholas. He wanted me to come here with him" As Sue Ellen was answering and the eyes already were lost in each other's Nicholas touched Sue Ellen's shoulder.

" What a nice surprise Mr. Ewing. We really live in a small world." Said Nicholas with a skew grin as he saw the moment between the two.

" But please excuse us, we don't have time for conversations. Come Sue Ellen. I reserved the hotel room for us."

" The hotel room for us?" by hearing these words JR felt like someone rips his heart out but at this moment he knew, he has to act like a man. Not only that there were too many people in the lobby, he must put himself together because of her. He was the most unpredictability oil baron in Texas but if it came to Sue Ellen, he felt himself absolutely powerless.

" Well Mr. Pierce, I wish you both a pleasant stay but if you don't mind I would like to have a few minutes with my wife to tell her what our son is doing during his winter holidays."

" It's okay Nicholas, you can go. It doesn't take long" smiled Sue Ellen as she caressed his shoulder but inside she smiled for JR that the first time in his life he became a real gentleman because of her.

Nicholas went away and both of them were glad to share some time alone. They sat down in the lobby with shy looks to each other like in their first dates as no one knew what will happen next. The look in their eyes betrayed what the other has felt but it wasn't the time to speak it out.

" John Ross miss you Sue Ellen. He is speaking about you all the time."

" Oh JR, I miss him too. It's very quiet without him around." Sighed Sue Ellen as she lowered her head and quickly wiped the tear away that flowed down to her check but then suddenly looked up from hearing Randy's voice.

" Do you want something to drink Mrs. Ewing? Smiled Randy to her and she was obviously delighted seeing her dear pal again. The drink was only a pretext for him since he observed the conversation between the three of them and he mustn't be a genius to realize that these two people belong together.

" How nice to see you again Randy. Yes, but only a glass mineral water, please! Look JR, this was the handsome boy who delivered my breakfast every morning" Randy felt in heaven. The compliment from this beautiful woman to him let him almost forget about the actually plan. As he put the glass on they table he lowered himself close to Sue Ellen and whispered quietly to her " Go to JR tonight. I will tell Nicholas that a business man was here and you went out with him when he comes down to look after you!"

Sue Ellen looked at him surprisingly but then she seemed to understand what he want doing for her as she nodded that she will make it so.

" Thank you Randy. For everything" Thanked Sue Ellen softly as she gently caressed his arm as he left the two alone.

" I have to go JR. I suppose we will see each other later tonight" smiled Sue Ellen as she stood up to go back to her room as she didn't want to make Nicholas suspicious.

" I don't understand you Sue Ellen, you're here with Nicholas and…"

" To the hell with Nicholas right now. Wait for me tonight. There are so many unspoken words between us" whispered Sue Ellen as she lowered herself to JR' s ear. As she went back to her room, JR stayed sitting there overwhelmed by the emotions from happiness and uncertainty as he didn't know where their love will bring them tonight.

At 9 pm Sue Ellen knocked on his door and as JR opened without hesitation she fell in his arms again. The happenings from the past few weeks seemed forgotten and without any words, she had come back to him. Even after all the terrible things she went trough because of him, all the pain and suffering she had to fight belonged to the past tonight. It was only the two of them that mattered. With an indescribable fondness she couldn't wait to give her body, her soul and heart to him. He picked her up as he went with her to his bed and slowly began to remove her clothes while she loved the gentle feeling of his lips against her naked skin as he kissed her neck, her breaths and as his tongue went down to discover every inch of her beautiful body her inside was overwhelmed from the happiness that only JR could give her with the way he treated her during their lovemaking. With him she could feel herself a real woman again. She made Nicholas believe she would take a drink in the lobby before going to bed and hoped Randy would keep his promise. She knew it wasn't right to lie to him but this time as so often her heart triumphed over her mind again. It was her eternal love to him that let her doing these things and her feelings didn't want her to escape from it. It wasn't a night of forgiveness. It was a night of love.

As it began slowly to dawn the two hold each others exhausted body close in arms and as JR slightly opened his eyes, he looked to Sue Ellen how peacefully she slept in his arms and as the first rays of the sun caressed her face trough the window, he felt, she's still the most beautiful woman in whole Texas. But for him, in the whole world.

Later Sue Ellen was awakened from JR' s strokes on her face.

" Oh JR, I realized that I need more than one lifetime" smiled Sue Ellen as she caressed his mouth with her fingers.

" How do you mean that darlin?"

" I mean that one lifetime isn't enough to do that so often as I want to do it with you, it's too beautiful" answered Sue Ellen laughing from the happiness but before she could think about anything, she had to think about Nicholas. She hoped he felt asleep early yesterday and didn't notice she hadn't spend the night in her bed. She had to take a shower first and as she came out JR couldn't keep to stare at his love. She didn't need any make up to look like an angel, the softness and kindness on her face made the impression from pure innocence but her eyes made him remember what a desirable and sexy woman she really is.

After they prepared themselves for the day they went down hand in hand to the hotel's lobby while looking around if they see Nicholas somewhere. Both of them were glad not to bump into his presence as they needed the silent time for each other.

" What will we doing next Sue Ellen?

" I don't know yet JR, but I know I can't endure a life without you" I need you. You and John Ross. " Sue Ellen caressed gently JR' s fingers didn't noticing that Nicholas observed them above from the stairs. Although Randy tried to persuade him that Sue Ellen went out with one of their partners he knew it was only a lie straight in his face. He didn't say anything to him as he asked for a glass vodka and spent the night awake in the lobby. He didn't love Sue Ellen. At least not in the way JR did but since she was the most attractive woman he ever worked with he expected more than friendship from her.

Sue Ellen went out to the street to give a last kiss to JR who had an important meeting in the morning but promised Sue Ellen he will return to her soon and only after she let his hand go and he drove away suddenly Nicholas stood behind her.

" You had a good nigh Sue Ellen, right?

" Nicholas! Please, don't be angry at me…I had to do something the night and…

" Of course you had. With him. Sue Ellen? How could you?

Sue Ellen didn't know how to escape as she could smell the alcohol from his mouth and didn't want to argue with him.

"Please Nicholas, not here!"

Nicholas grabbed her arm as it almost hurt and as she tried to fight against him she suddenly stumbled and fell on a car on the street.

Nicholas stepped back but it was too late. Sue Ellen laid there in front of the car. The other guest from the hotel and the driver urgently wanted to help her get up but she couldn't. She friendly smiled to the people around her with a laugh that it was nobody's fault and there is no reason for worry but she hurt herself much more than she wanted acknowledge.


	7. Chapter 7

JR returned back to the hotel late in the afternoon unaware of the events of the last hours what will change the life of both forever. He looked around everywhere but couldn't find Sue Ellen. As his eyes turned to Randy he could see by his expression that something was wrong. Randy didn't want to tell him what happened during his absence as he didn't feel himself in the position for declarations after he was deeply affected from Sue Ellen's accident. He gave a glass Bourbon to Mr. Ewing as he told him that Sue Ellen should be back in every minute. He never felt himself more attracted to a woman in his young life like he was to Sue Ellen and only could pray her injury isn't as bad as he fears. He looked to JR how nervously he went back and forth with his glass as he waited for Sue Ellen's arriving. He works in The Plaza for four years now and sees couples going in and out every day but he never experienced something that he could compare with the way how this two people looked to each other as they gazes meet by the bird cage yesterday morning. It must have been love. Probably the deepest he ever had seen.

" JR?"

By hearing suddenly her soft voice JR quickly banished the thought that something happened to Sue Ellen as he turned to her with a smile but what he saw would change everything forever. There was Sue Ellen looking up at him from a wheelchair. Her eyes were expressionless and reddish as if she had been crying as he she reached for JR 's hand.

" Oh JR. I'm so sorry. I had to be more careful with myself but it was an accident"

So many emotions suddenly twisted inside of JR as he saw Sue Ellen sitting there helplessly, reaching for his hand as he began slowly to walk toward her to caress her arm.

"Oh my God, Sue Ellen? JR barely got air "What happened to you darling? I left you alone for a few hours and why you are sitting in that… Sue Ellen stopped him. "Wheelchair? You can spoke it out JR. I had a dispute with Nicholas only after you drove away and as I wanted to escape from him I fell on a car on the street and couldn't get up."

" Nicholas did that to you? Where is he?" Asked JR as his eyes filled with viciousness.

" No JR." Sue Ellen took his hand in hers. " It was an accident. He drove me to the hospital as I couldn't stand on my feet." After Nicholas brought Sue Ellen back to the hotel he drove away as he didn't want to bump into JR. That was the last time Sue Ellen saw him.

" And your injury? How bad is it Sue Ellen?" Asked JR quietly while pressing his hand strong in hers. His hand felt cold unlike the other times he had touched her.

" A nerve in my back is injured from the accident so I can't feel anything in my legs. I couldn't really understand what they tried to explain me but I know I can't get up JR. Hear you? I can't get up." Sue Ellen burst into tears as she looked into JR' s eyes which were filled with rue and sadness . His look at that moment would haunt her forever. It was the expression of his infinite love to her and Sue Ellen knew that the ache in her heart would grow stronger with every second from the fact JR has to endure her in that way.

"Will it be like this forever Sue Ellen?

" I don't know JR. Maybe it's not for forever but I really don't know." Sue Ellen closed her eyes as she buried her face in his hands. Her skin was soft in his hard hands and JR gently touched her cheek.

"I'm here to love you Sue Ellen, to hold you in my arms and to protect you. Everything will be alright. I promise you that "

At night JR was sitting on their bed before he went to sleep. He took a picture of him and Sue Ellen and starred at it for a while. Sue Ellen was tired from the happenings of the day and didn't notice that JR is still awake besides her. He had to remember the happenings from the past few weeks, months and years. The pain, the bitterness and all the suffering this woman went through because of him is unforgivable. He knew her illness now is the punishment for all his sins but it shouldn't be Sue Ellen. It would be much easier to endure the pain if it had hit him. He was loved by Sue Ellen from the beginning with true heart and devotion and she even returned to him the previous night as his ache seemed to be the greatest from the loneliness he felt without Sue Ellen in his life. It was a night too beautiful for words. Though JR always held a special place in his heart for her, he took her beauty that reflected her goodness and warmth for granted for such a long time. They will return to Southfork the next day but JR couldn't have the heart to tell John Ross what happened as he listened to his excited voice on the phone after he told his son that Mommy is coming back to him. It was the greatest New Year's present he could make to his son but at the same time he knew how brave they both will have to be in front of Sue Ellen. He was deep in though as some tears landed on the photo. He had to be strong. More than ever. Not only because their son needed them both but because he needed Sue Ellen more than he ever wanted acknowledge. He put the picture back on the table before he fell asleep with holding Sue Ellen close in arms.

The following day the two arrived at Southfork in the early afternoon which was empty at the time as John Ross was visiting the horses with Miss Ellie. JR could feel the insecure and fear his love has to go trough but he told her with holding her hand strong in his that everything will be alright. The press of his hands could calm her until they approached the stable. He pushed Sue Ellen to the horses where their son and Miss Ellie were but JR stopped a few meters away. He touched her shoulder to make her courage before Sue Ellen yelled to his little boy that she came back to him. He ran like the wind to her in his new blue jeans and cowboy boots, wrapped his arms around her from the happiness that came over him by seeing his Mama again.

" Mommy, you're here! Come, ride with me! Come!" Yelled John Ross as he grabbed her mother's hand to pull her to the horses. He was too excited to realize that something was wrong. " Don't sit around. Get up! "

Sue Ellen fought with the tears that filled her eyes as she looked up to JR unable to tell her son why she can't ride with him again anymore.

" Look John Ross. Mommy and I had a long flight. She's tired right now. It' better for her to go back to the Ranch with your grandma and you and I will spend some time here alone. Deal?" Smiled JR as he caressed John Ross's head while his heart broke into pieces from seeing Sue Ellen's inner suffer in front of their son. He never told her but deep inside JR always knew what a wonderful mother Sue Ellen is to John Ross. She was the only one who could heal that fragile heart from any pain and sorrow with the heavenly mother's love she gave him with every goodnight kiss. The sudden sense of repentant went trough his mind as he remembered the nights when he observed Sue Ellen sitting in that old rocking chair in John Ross's room holding her child close in arms while singing the melody her grandmother sang her once to calm her down after her father was drinking again. They wasted too much time fighting over John Ross's custody but on these particular nights he was grateful and proud of himself to be able to give the most wonderful and caring mother to John Ross and someday, he knew, she would be the kind of grandmother Miss Ellie is to their son.

Miss Ellie went back to the Ranch with Sue Ellen while JR stayed there caring the horses with John Ross. Miss Ellie knew what happened the past day as JR told him on the phone but it was a different feeling seeing her daughter in law helpless sitting in that wheelchair. They stayed by the pool and asked Theresa for a glass lemonade.

" How are you Sue Ellen?" Asked Miss Ellie quietly as he took her hand in hers.

Sue Ellen looked to the water. " I can't describe it Miss Ellie. It's like a nightmare. I can't even look in my own son's eyes in that situation. It's indescribable hard to look at JR as I can see how much the happenings hurt him. Even if he thinks I don't notice it, I know him too good to see how he feels."

Miss Ellie lowered her head " Oh Sue Ellen. Why you? I talked with Clayton about you the past night and he agreed that we both have to come back to the Ranch. You are much more important than my past clashes with JR."

" I'm very grateful for that Miss Ellie. Thank you!" Sue Ellen knew there were times when Miss Ellie wouldn't say that. Not in the times as her demons triumphed over her senses . She was brought up to be a lady. To marry a rich man and please everyone's expectations. But she was aware she could never please anyone's. Not her mother's, Miss Ellie's or JR 's except her own misery when she was drinking. In all her life she was surrounded by people who she would call family but her soul was filled with nothing but emptiness screaming for warmness and love.

" Had the ladies a good chat?" asked JR as he returned in the late afternoon with John Ross to the Ranch seeing that Sue Ellen and Miss Ellie were still outside.

" I will ask Theresa to make something to eat for John Ross. " Said Miss Ellie as he went back to the house with his grandson.

Sue Ellen had always loved this time on Southfork. The peace she felt from watching the sunset from the Ranch was incomparable with any other place in the world. She looked thoughtfully in the expanse as suddenly JR hugged her from behind. The reddish yellow rises from the setting sun slowly covered her whole being what made JR always believe it must be a sign of something supersensible. The moment made her too beautiful to compare it with something explainable.

" I had to think about your mother and Jock, JR" Said Sue Ellen as he caressed JR' s arms which were placed on her chest.

" What do you mean my darling?"

" I mean they went through so many things in the life they spent together. And never stopped loving each other. No matter what happened."

" We also will never stop loving each other Sue Ellen. I know that. We had good and bad times but we always found our way back to each other." Answered JR as he nuzzled himself to her hair. " We will speak with John Ross tomorrow. He will understand it. We both love you unconditionally."

Sue Ellen still looked at the empty expanse as a mild wind touched her open brown hair and caressed her soft skin on her face. She closed her eyes and asked quietly " _Do you think love last forever? The love inside. Do you think we will take it with us? _

JR turned her head to him, his eyes already covered with tears as he answered

_" I'm not a great believer in these kind of things but what I know is that we will always find a way to each other. Somehow we will be together. Until all eternity."_

Sue Ellen turned herself a bit in her chair to listen the sound of JR' s heartbeat as she placed her hand on his chest. The last lights of the sun are almost gone as JR and Sue Ellen lost themselves in their kisses.


	8. Chapter 8

Right before daybreak, JR opened his eyes. He turned his head to the other side of the bed but Sue Ellen wasn't there .He put on his bathrobe and went down to the kitchen. He found Sue Ellen sitting in her chair while her fingers circled over her hot tea cup.

" Good Morning my dear! Why are you up so early?" asked JR as he touched gently her shoulder.

" I couldn't sleep JR. I'm glad you're also awake. I have to tell you something" answered Sue Ellen thoughtfully.

" Is everything alright Sue Ellen? You sound so glum. You know you can tell me everything" JR sat next to her and took her hand.

" Shortly after you fell asleep I pulled myself back into my chair and called Pamela. You didn't notice it as I spoke with her in the living room for a quiet long time"

JR looked at her for a few seconds before he answered. " Why you didn't call me Sue Ellen? I could help you to bring you back in you chair. You don't need to strain yourself."

" Stop JR! That's the reason I have to talk with you! I can't endure that anymore. I became a cripple and we both have to face with the truth that I probably never be the same woman again I was on our wonderful night in New York" Sue Ellen's hand trembled as she pulled it away from him and lowered her head.

" Don't say that my love. I love you and nothing can change that." Said JR while his breathing became faster

" Pamela suggested me a clinic in California which is specialized for injuries like mine. She spoke more quietly. " I thought about it the whole night and decided to go there. Pam organizes everything for me."

" That's wonderful Sue Ellen. I will support you in everything during your stay."

She looked at him with an expression that made JR frightened. " JR, I have to explain you something. I will go alone. That's the best solution for both of us. "

JR stopped her " How do you mean that Sue Ellen? Don't be stupid. Of course I accompany you."

Sue Ellen closed her eyes. " No JR, Please! The way you look at me since the accident. It hurts you. It's almost unbearable for me seeing that. I love you too much to let you watch me in this position. "

JR kneeled down at her side " Don't do that to us my dear. I almost lost you once because of my fear and cowardliness and I can't make the same mistake twice. Hear you?"

She took a deep breath that ended in a sigh as she struggled to control her emotions in front of JR. " It have to be that way JR. It's impossible to endure your presence around me and a cure is uncertain. She stuttered while trying to hold back her tears that covered her eyes. She took his hand in hers then continued " But I promise I will come back to you. I suppose I can't be long separated from you. I will come back to you one day no matter how the things will be. If I'm sitting in this wheelchair the next time we see each other I will ask you if you want me take back in your life. If your eyes still reflect the depth of your eternity love to me like they do it now I would be willing to give all my sorrows the past and be only yours. If I will discern someone else in them or pure blankness what will make me aware that the last sparkle that bound us to each other finally belong to the past, rest assured I will disappear from your life forever. Or maybe the stars will stand more favorable for us and I will run into your arms but then I will also let you decide about our future."

JR stood there motionless. He never heard Sue Ellen speaking like that before and it made him uncomfortable. He looked down to her as he cried out her name " No Sue Ellen. You can't do that. Not with me. Not with John Ross!"

Her tears finally flowed down her cheek" I'm not the same woman since the accident. I'm only a shadow of myself and wasn't even able to tell my son what happened. I can't be the mother for him I want while sitting in that chair. You have to take care of him. I can't. I really can't" JR looked at her with such a love and forgiveness that made her ache even stronger.

" I want you to be happy Sue Ellen. I suppose I deserve that punishment for how I treated you over the years but it's incredible hard for me seeing that you have to suffer because of my behave.

Sue Ellen could feel how much she's loved by this man. It wasn't the same JR she had known for so long. She believed he has to prove his love towards her with deeds to forgive him one day but the fact that he could look at her now wit the same desire and love he looked to the woman she was on their last beautiful togetherness meant more than anything to her. JR picked her up without words and placed her on his lap. His fingers playfully went trough her hair as Sue Ellen took his hand and sucked on his fingers. She kissed them one by one then JR stopped her by touching her mouth and kissing her lips. His lips slowly brushed hers that gave Sue Ellen a wave of weakness and pleasure which grow stronger as he started kissing every inch of her soft face while her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the wetness of his tongue all over her skin. JR licked her earlobe and whispered " I love you my darlin! I will never stop loving you!" Their mouths move deep together and the tongues melted into one another as they kissed each other endlessly until they became breathless and hold each other trembling in arms. Both lost in the moment without thinking about tomorrow.

The next day JR packed Sue Ellen's clothes. Pam organized the stay for her and both found it's better starting the cure as soon as possible. JR and Clayton drove her to the airport and promised each other a see again. "Take care of yourself Sue Ellen! Please promise me that!" The last time JR washed up the tears that blurred her eyes before she went with Clayton's help on board. " I will JR. I will. Give John Ross a big hug from me. He's a good boy. I'm so proud of you both!" Said Sue Ellen with a brief laugh as she buried her face in JR 's neck. They made John Ross believe that Mommy will be on a long holiday and he has to be a very good boy until she comes back to him. It was the hardest decision she ever made. " We will see each other again JR. I love you!" yelled Sue Ellen before they were finally separated from each other. But not their hearts.

JR stepped back and stood there motionless for a while. She's gone. God knows for how long.

The days passed and JR had to live a life again. He started a new business with Ewing Oil, took John Ross on baseball games and even visited Serena one night but it didn't give him pleasure. Not this time. The weeks, the months passed and he was still alone. Alone with a heart in which only Sue Ellen ever could find her place. After a year JR had a meeting in New York. The city that bears the memories of beautiful nights and infinite suffer. He had to stay in the Plaza again, in the room, they had the most unforgettable togetherness. On his first night in the hotel as he couldn't sleep he went to his desk and searched for a sheet of paper. He turned of the table lamp and began to write to Sue Ellen. Not that he would send her the letter. He couldn't speak with her since he gave her the last goodbye kiss on the airport. He wrote it because this was his way to be in touch with his wonderful wife and the woman of his life.

My dearest Sue Ellen,

I_t's almost midnight and I'm still awake. My eyes hurt from the light of the lamp but I couldn't wait until tomorrow to speak with you. I think the first letter I ever wrote was to you my love and I know I will also write you the last at the end of our days. A year has passed since the moment we touched each other the last time but I live every day only for our memories. I close my eyes and remember the day you walked into my life, my heart. I looked at all the girls on the Beauty Pageant Show, how they strove to be the best, the most beautiful girl that night. And then there were you who made nothing. You only stood there and smiled to the audience. The beauty of your being with the combination of pure naivety and innocence were devastating. From that moment I saw no one except you. The only star in the room. After the show I walked towards you and asked you for our first date. You looked at me from your chair and I helped you to stand up. The first time I touched you. It was like my heart found a home. A home which was only gifted with infinite love and kindness and I knew we were supposed to be together. _  
_Do you remember the afternoon we spent on the meadow when we were courting? We never mentioned it again but I remembered it every day. You looked up to the tree under which we sat and observed it quietly for a while. Then I hugged you and said "I would be that tree if you're his blossom only that our souls can unite" and you laughed. But I meant it then in the same way I mean it today. We're away from each other but I only have to look around and it seems you're here with me. This year as the spring occupied the place of the winter I smelled the fragrant of your skin on the blossoming flowers everywhere. I can't hear the silk of your voice but when the sigh of the wind touches my ear or I listen to the bird's singing I know it's your warm whisper that speak to me my dear. Last week as John Ross and I visited the sunflower fields my heart was overcome by a feeling of unbearable longing for you. The sunflower that slowly turned his head to catch the rays of the rising sun to keep itself alive, it was the same way how you turned to me as you begged for my kiss on your delicate mouth. All those little things on which I would have never placed value seem so important since your absence. But when I watch the sun go down, it makes me ache inside because of what I had done to us. It would never have happened if I had been the man for you I actually always wanted. It's too late for regrets but it's not too late to say that I love you. I loved you then and I love you now more than I ever did and always will. I admire you as my wife, as a friend and as a mother. I perceive your goodness in our son's eyes every time I look at him that makes me remember how wonderful I had it with you but then my inside burns from the demand to hold you close in my arms again. But before you ask yourself what the heck is with that man that he write these cheesy words I now finish my letter not to bore you with more sentences but before I do that you have to be sure that when we see each other the next time, no matter how, I will look at you while I spread my arms and whisper with a smile "Welcome home my dear!"_

_With Love, JR_

He put down the pen and didn't see through his wet eyes how much the tears blurred the words on the paper as he leave it on the desk and went to his bed. The next afternoon after his meeting with a business partner in the hotel's lobby he went with slowly steps to the bird cage. The cage by which he and Sue Ellen met on this particular morning. He observed that little creature from close as suddenly a bright laugh touched his ear. He looked around but of course he couldn't see anybody from the guests laughing that loudly. The laugh was more and more clearly that it almost stings his ear and only stopped when Randy touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Ewing? Is everything alright with you?"

JR closed his eyes as he answered " Oh, em... yes, it was only… the memories, you understand…?

Randy's face was serious and thoughtfully " I do Mr. Ewing. You know what? The bird, it's yours, you can have it"

" Do you mean that seriously Randy?" JR looked surprised but gently.

Randy smiled " Of course JR! I will look for a smaller cage and it is yours. I like Sue Ellen too. She's the most wonderful woman I ever met and I know she wills recovery. I feel it"

JR touched his shoulder. " Thank you Randy. You're really okay for a hotel staff"

JR took the cage with the bird and left the Plaza. He walked with bowed head trough the city as he suddenly looked up and his gaze met the Empire State Building. He smiled as he went to the roof of the building and looked at the expanse. It was late in the afternoon and the sky shone in warm colors. While he was in thoughts, in one moment he seemed to hear someone's voice behind him.

"JR?"

He turned himself and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Sue Ellen who stood there motionless while smiling to him with that warm, familiar smile that made his heart beat faster so often. Tears of joy flowed down his face as Sue Ellen came closer to him and fell into his arms. He squeezed her as hard as he could while his body trembled against hers. He took her face in his hands and caressed her cheek as he admired her indescribable beauty. Her eyes were alive from the sparkles as she looked at him while a mild wind went through her hair. " I love you Sue Ellen" whispered JR but then she stepped back while her being slowly faded away and JR turned back with breaking heart to the expanse. It was only a vision. He took the bird out of the cage and placed it on his fingers and said " Sue Ellen loves little birds. She would take care of you. She was always the kindest woman out there. That is one of the million things why I'm so madly in love with her. "

After he spoke out his words the bird lifted itself away from his fingers and flew out into the world. JR looked after him and shouted

" Tell Sue Ellen I'm waiting for her" Hear you my dear? I'm waiting for you!"


End file.
